This invention relates to Marine Fenders and the making thereof. Marine Fenders have commonly been made with a central rigid support extending the length of the fender outside of which is placed a compressible material confined within a flexible bag or shell. In another form of construction fenders have been made without the rigid central support system structure by placing compressible material within a flexible shell of reinforced elastomeric material. The shells of the later type of fender are flexible but are not stretchable due to the reinforcements which have been incorporated in the shell. Both types of fender have been susceptible to damage in use because of their inability to extend to conform to the combined simultaneous effects of binding between a vessel and a pier and pulling from their mooring lines.